majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Shibuya
|image = Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-20h51m02s216.png|MG2 Shibuya_2.png|MG |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen Yabakune Joshishogo Koko |affinity = Rappapa Habu |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = TBA (Majisuka Gakuen) TBA (Magisuka Gakuen 2) |actress = }} was a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality Shibuya was a third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, one of Rappapa's "Four Heavenly Queens." She was shown to be arrogant and easily provoked. Shibuya preferred to face problems directly rather than to think things through, and was annoyed when something didn't go her way. Her personality traits often conflicted the calm and calculating nature of Sado. Shibuya went behind Sado's back in an attempt to take out Maeda Atsuko. The Rappapa Queen had many followers, including a large gang. Her most loyal was Dance, who she frequently punched in the face. This became a running gag during season 2. Shibuya had long and curly brown hair with pink highlights. She wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a short skirt. Over it was an open white and pink sukajan jacket with a carp design on the back. She also wore the Rappapa music note symbol, along with a star keychain. Shibuya put on hot pink fingerless gloves before fighting. Her accessories included large hoop earrings, a multi-colored puffy bracelet, a white belt, and a cross necklace. She wore shiny red shoes with thick leopard print legwarmers. When Shibuya transferred to Yabakune in Majisuka Gakuen 2, she wore the gray uniform of her new school. She also no longer wore her pink gloves, leg warmers, or her Rappapa jacket. Instead, she favored a black jacket and matching studded gloves. Her hairstyle was also changed to straight hair with a quiff in the front. History In either middle school or early high school, Shibuya lead a huge gang of girls. One of the members was Onizuka Daruma, who betrayed the gang and ran off in fear. When they encountered each other in Majisuka Jyogakuen, Shibuya did not recognize Daruma. Majisuka Gakuen Shibuya was first introduced along with the other Rappapa members when Onizuka Daruma was challenged by the Golden Eyebrow Society. She commented that Daruma looked too old to be a high school student. Although she initially expressed disinterest, Shibuya later wanted to take down Maeda Atsuko. This went against the orders of Sado, showing Shibuya's arrogant and rebellious personality. Shibuya, behind Sado's back, recruits the Sanshou Sisters in order to take Atsuko down, saying that they could become members of Rappapa if they did. However, after Sado realized that Atsuko allowed them to win, she walks out of the club room with a smile, which Shibuya interprets as a negative sign. As a result, Shibuya tells the Sisters that they have failed. Shibuya is later seen asking multiple times for Sado's permission to let her fight Atsuko. When Sado refuses to make a move against Atsuko, Shibuya suggests that Sado is scared and stalling for time. This remark results in Sado slapping her, knocking her to the ground. Shibuya, however, ultimately decides to ignore the orders of her superior. She goes into Atsuko's classroom, kicks her desk and threatens to beat her up. Daruma tries to stand up to Shibuya, but backs off out of fear when she realizes that Shibuya was her former gang leader. When Sado once again orders Shibuya not to do anything, Shibuya attacks bystanders in the hallway in a fit of rage. When Nezumi tells Shibuya that she can challenge Atsuko and defeat her in secret, Shibuya agrees to it. She arranges a fight and tells Dance, her underling, to deliver Atsuko a challenge letter. However Daruma intercepted this, and gave Dance her own challenge. Shibuya becomes angry over this, but confronts Daruma despite claiming that she has no interest in "small fry". Daruma fights Shibuya, and attempts to use her signature headbutt, but is easily defeated. When Atsuko comes to Daruma's aid, Shibuya provokes her unknowingly by asking "are you serious?". Atsuko reenacts Daruma's fighting style, much to Shibuya's amusement. However, Shibuya was quickly defeated by a single headbutt from Atsuko, humiliating her and Rappapa. Shibuya reappears when Atsuko goes to fight Sado. When the two reamerge from the back room after their fight, Shibuya rushes to help Sado. Shibuya also came to the graduation ceremony along with her fellow Rappapa members, where she graduated like Yuko, Sado, Black, and Torigoya. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! Shibuya and the rest of Yuko's Rappapa were mentioned in one of Team Hormone's meetings. Shibuya was said to have gotten a job in IT, which she didn't understand and found tremendously boring. She even accidentally deleted data about from one of the companies' laptops. The Leader of Yabakune Appears! After her boss insulted and mocked her yankee ways, Shibuya kicked him in the stomach. After writing "resignation" on his forehead in marker, she left the office. After leaving her job, Shibuya re-enrolled in Yabakune as a transfer student. The reason for this was wanting to get revenge on Maeda Atsuko for her humiliating defeat. She became the leader of Hadashi No Kai (known as Habu). The Yabakune hierarchy was swiftly overthrown by Shibuya and her strongest underlings, the Habu Four. She then declared war on Majisuka Jyogakuen. Yabakune students were sent to gang up on and beat Majijo students, stealing their shoes after their defeat, so they would have to walk barefoot to and/or from school. The Traitor Shows Her Greed The Kabuki Sisters from the new Rappapa went to Yabakune to confront their rival school and assess the reasons about the recent attacks. The two were shocked to find that Shibuya betrayed Majisuka Jyogakuen, by transferring to Yabakune and becoming their new leader. As Kokabuki fights the other Yabakune students, the "older" Kabuki sister Ookabuki engages Shibuya. While Shibuya mocks the fighting style of Ookabuki, the latter still manages to hit Shibuya open-handed. However, Shibuya defeats Ookabuki, while Kokabuki is overwhelmed by the Yabakune students. Nezumi spies on the match, taking photos of the confrontation between the former and currents Rappapa Queens, which she later displays in Majisuka Jyogakuen as proof of Shibuya's betrayal. After tormenting Majijo for several weeks as a ruse to flush Atsuko out to challenge her for a re-match, the New Rappapa discussed what to do about what Shibuya did to the Kabuki Sisters. Youran was itching to take on Yabakune for what they did to her schoolmates, but was calmed by Otabe, while a calm Chukara still tries to think on what Shibuya was after. The Expiration Date of Friendship With Nezumi faking her "excessive" injuries, Center retaliates and attacks any Yabakune student she finds on that day, alerting Shibuya. Inquiring Nezumi about the "cardigan-girl", Shibuya warns Nezumi. Wanting to weaken Majijo even further, Shibuya sent Dance over to Gekikara with a challenge letter, only to be intercepted by Youran, who went in Gekikara's stead. Disappointed that it wasn't Gekikara, she allowed the Twin Blades to handle Gakuran and takes her leave. Gekikara ROCK Shibuya was surprised to learn that Gekikara showed up right after she left, and did a round on her subordinates. She was even more surprised when she got a phonecall from her, asking for a duel. But before they can settle things, Gekikara was injured by a patient in the hospital where Gakuran was interned. Better Than the Best, Worse Than the Worst Shibuya was furious of Miso for fatally wounding Gekikara, but instead of apologizing, the 1st Year Yabakune Student turned it around by telling Shibuya that what she did was "Yabakune's own way". After Miso turned herself in, Nezumi went to Shibuya for another meeting where she proposed another plan to attack Rappapa. Who do you Fight for? Shibuya was then visited by Choukoku, asking her the reason for attacking Majijo, only to end up being hired by Nezumi to fight Otabe, Rappapa's new leader. After learning that Center appeared instead of Otabe, she nevertheless allowed the fight to commence. Disappointed that Choukoku lost, she asked Nezumi about Center furiously. Each One's Answers Angry that Otabe didn't arrive, and Choukoku lost to Center, Shibuya asked Nezumi of this new threat, and warns her if ever Center interfered again. Shibuya then personally visits an acquaintance of hers, Nakamata, for assistance in the upcoming war against Majijo. She returned to Yabakune Joshishogo Koko finding the gang clubroom empty. As she sits sadly alone, Dance and her four Generals watches her in silence. {more to be done later} Gallery Trivia * is a name of a place in Tokyo. In a segment in , they had a survey for 50 young men in Shibuya on "Who would you like to be your girlfriend?", in which Itano Tomomi was chosen (she was up against Maeda Atsuko, Matsui Jurina and Kuramochi Asuka). Acchan also commented that Tomochin would certainly be chosen the most because the survey was in Shibuya. *Itano is a spokeswoman of the fashion brand Shibuya109. * , Itano's first solo single, was the the ringtone of Shibuya's cell phone in season 2. *Shibuya's jacket has a design of a snake behind the letter J, a possible reference to Itano's first solo single. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate Category:Yabakune Student Category:Gang member Category:Gang leader Category:Transfer student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2